


let's fly to the blue sky where the clouds swim

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Songfics [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi-centric, Songfic, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Mingi knows that Yunho will always be there for him through thick and thin.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Songfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599289
Kudos: 37





	let's fly to the blue sky where the clouds swim

**Author's Note:**

> ah, Mingi, I hope you feel better! Take it easy, okay? ATINY loves you! (title from Stray Kids' 'Sunshine')

[ _Sunshine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsCFvUEIEiM)

It is, at first, nothing. Mingi’s always been a bit of an anxious guy, so why would he say anything? It’s nothing, really, he’s sure of it. 

But really, he’s far from that, and it isn’t long before he’s sitting in his room, frighteningly alone, he decides he does not like this. It’s - it’s _different_ from what he’s used to. Mingi’s hands are shaking and he wonders if this is how San feels all the time, though he can remember a time when this was his norm. 

He calls Yunho. Yunho, his best friend, the one he’s known for the longest out of the band, and, of course, his love. Yunho who will certainly know what to do, right?

“Hey, baby,” Yunho says sweetly as he opens the door. Mingi sniffles and looks away, glaring forcefully at the ground. Yunho walks over and wordlessly climbs into bed with him, pulling him into his arms. It’s safe here, hidden in Yunho’s embrace where he doesn’t have to worry about anything. 

“Yu-Yu,” he says quietly, “I think - I think it’s getting bad again.” 

Yunho hums, carding his fingers through Mingi’s hair. It’s a habit of his and it’s always been his go-to for whenever Mingi gets extra anxious. He has memories of them hiding together in the boys’ bathroom, Mingi curled up in Yunho’s lap as the older soothes a panic attack. 

“Wanna go tell the manager?” Yunho says. When Mingi shakes his head and tightens his grip on him, he asks, “Do you want me to?” 

Mingi nods and Yunho hums again, kissing the top of his head. They sleep together that night, cuddled close in Mingi’s bed. 

A few days later, Mingi and Yunho head out to the doctor’s office. Or, well, the psychiatrist’s office, though a psychiatrist is a type of doctor. Or so Mingi thinks, though he can’t be sure. He just knows that Yunho’s going to be with him, along with their manager, so everything’s okay. 

Well, not really. The psychiatrist, though kind, still has to deliver the news; Mingi should be going on a break for his mental health for a few months, though he should keep checking in to make sure it doesn’t get worse. And, honestly, a lot of Mingi is - well, he’s relieved. He nods and thanks the psychiatrist, bowing before walking out with Yunho.

They tell the others that day and they’re perfectly fine with it. Hongjoong hugs him while Seonghwa tells him he’s proud of him for opening up, then he asks Mingi what he wants to eat. Wooyoung hugs him extra tight and nuzzles the side of his neck, mumbling something about taking it easy. San lifts him up before pasting a kiss to his cheek and Mingi can hear Jongho gagging in the background. In retaliation, he kisses Jongho’s cheek while everyone else laughs, Jongho scowling at him. But he still tells him he loves him and hugs him, probably putting extra pressure into it to make sure Mingi’s ribs crack. Yeosang tells him he’ll be watching to make sure he doesn’t do anything against the doctor’s orders, and Mingi will admit that he gets pretty scared. 

“All right, all right,” Yunho says, coming to the rescue and wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist as he nuzzles the back of his neck, “he’s still _my_ boyfriend, gays. Back off, you thirsty vultures.” 

Wooyoung and San both gasp loudly at that, offended, while Seonghwa and Hongjoong both laugh. Yeosang shrugs while Jongho punches Yunho in the arm, earning himself a yelp from the older. Mingi laughs, grinning brightly. 

_Yeah,_ he thinks, _everything will be okay._

It’s nice to have some free time. However, he misses the others, though promotions are slowing down, so he’s looking forward to having more time to spend with his bandmates. The day they got the diagnosis, Mingi called his parents to let them know that he’s okay but he’s taking a mental health break, just to make sure they didn’t panic. He’s been spending some time reading through Twitter, looking at the joyful tweets from his fans that wish him well. 

Mingi sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his head up toward the sun. It’s warm as it paints his face, gentle rays caressing his skin. He’s listening to music, soft as it dances through the room. His head feels rather empty but in a good way. It’s freeing to be thoughtless he thinks. He’s not worried about anything and he’s simply sitting on his own, bathing in the sunlight that streams easily through the window. It’s nice. 

“Hey, princess,” someone says and Mingi hums in acknowledgment, continuing to keep his eyes closed as he basks. Yunho sits beside him and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder and curling up close. Mingi can hear him humming, soft and not loud enough to break up the music coming from Mingi’s phone. He reaches for the device and turns it off, sighing at the quiet that fills the room. 

“Here,” Yunho says softly, nudging something into Mingi’s hands. He grins when he figures out what it is, chuckling softly as he puts the earbud in his ear. Yunho begins to play something and Mingi feels his shoulders slump further, loose and relaxed as the rest of him. He recognizes the song as that _Stray Kids_ one, written by Jisung. He remembers Jisung, he’s nice. He went on a mental health break too, didn’t he?

“ _Everything around me is in slow mode,”_ Yunho sings along, bobbing his head a bit. Mingi giggles and kisses his cheek. They begin to rock to the song, nodding and humming along. 

_Even in the noisy city, ye, ye, ye_ _  
_ _Do whatever you want, whatever you want, ye, ye, ye_   
_Sitting under the nice shade of the sun_ _  
_ Close your eyes and look at me for a second ye

**Author's Note:**

> hugs and kisses!


End file.
